


Five Shots Spent

by MGirl113



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Crazy, Death, Guns, Hell Torture, Horror, Injury, Insane Louis, Killer Louis, Killing, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Murder-Suicide, Murderer Louis, Please Don't Kill Me, Psycho Louis, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Russian Roulette, Scary, Serial Killer Louis, Serial Killers, Shooting Guns, Torture, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113
Summary: A Horror AU where the boys deuce to play Russian Roulette, but it doesn't go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Death, murder, horror, blood, torture, and other stuff. Read with caution.

 

 

Russian roulette.

A dangerous, risky game. Like a coin toss...but your life is on the line.

That's really how it all started.

Just a simple game.

It was just a game 

Just a game.

*******

"C'mon, Hazza," Louis smirked. "It's just a game!"

"You're _sure_ that it's not loaded?" Harry asked, unsteadily.

"Of course," Louis assured him. "Check it out!" He pointed the barrel to his temple.

"LOU-"

 _Click_.

Louis laughed out loud. Harry blushed a dark red. "Oh, Hazza," he chuckled, placing a hand on his boyfriend's back. "You worry too much! It's fine!"

Liam frowned. "Is this really necessary? Why are we doing this?"

"I don't know, it's fun," Zayn shrugged. "Even without bullets."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Niall rested his head in his hands. "Let's just hurry up and play, mates. I'm starving."

"Fine, fine," Louis rolled his eyes playfully. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go," Zayn raised his hand, taking the barrel in his hands 

Louis put on a fake sad face. "Zayn, don't do it! I couldn't bare it!" He pretended to cry.

"I'm so sorry," Zayn played along. "But it has to be done. 

"Please, no!" Louis tried to fight back a smile. "Why!?"

"Because I just want to be gone, Louis!"

"Zayn, NO!-"

 _Click_.

Zayn dropped the gun onto the table with a laugh. "Alright, enough with the soap opera, who wants to go next?"

"That wasn't funny, Zayn!" Harry whined. "Why are we playing this anyways? Can't we all just go home and forget about it?"

"What's your worry, Haz?" Louis asked. "You know it's not loaded."

"I know, but..." Harry trailed off. "I...I just feel like it won't end well."

"Oh, stop being a pussy!" Louis chuckled, hitting Harry playfully in the shoulder. "It's fine!"

"Whatever," Harry muttered, taking the barrel in his hands.

 _Click_.

"See? Wasn't so hard, was it?" Louis teased.

"God, this is so stupid," Liam mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Liam?" Louis asked.

Liam stared at the way Louis' eyes flashed. But at the time, he didn't think much of it.

"Nothing," he replied, taking the barrel. He cocked it, then pointed it to his head.

 _Click_.

Niall took it next.

Click.

"Well, Lou," Niall lowered the gun from his temple. "Your turn," he said, spinning it towards the brunette.

"Cool," Louis said, almost too happliy. He peeked up suddenly, saying, "Oh, wait!"

"Huh?" Zayn asked in confusion, seeing Louis trying to fish something out of his back pocket. "Louis, what-"

All eyes went wide as he pulled out 5 bullets.

"L-Louis?" Liam whispered. "What are you d-doing? 

"Well, it's not a real roulette without the bullets, now is it?" Louis asked, smiling as he loaded the gun, bullet by bullet. One at a time.

"Lou, stop. This isn't funny!" Harry said, his face pale 

"Who ever said it was funny?" Louis asked, sternly. " _I_ never did."

"Louis. Put the gun down!" Niall exclaimed.

Louis glared at the frightened blonde. " _Make_ me."

"LOUIS!"

"WHAT!?" Louis yelled back.

"STOP! You're scaring us!" Zayn replied.

"Too bad! Look away if you have to!" Louis warned. Concentrating his focus back to the gun, he said, "Now for god's sake. Is this thing loaded yet?" He closed the barrel.

 _Click_.

Off went the safety.

"Louis!" Harry started forward, but stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened in fear.

Louis was pointing the gun right at him 

" _Back_ up," he commanded. "All of you."

Feeling sick to their stomachs, the four lads backed up against the wall, holding one another for support. Physical and emotional.

A wide, joker-like smile creeped across his face, giving the rest of the boys chills. He chuckled darkly.

"Well boys," Louis said in a deep, eerie voice. "I guess this is it, then."

He placed his hand on the trigger 

Harry spoke, "Louis! Don't do this! Please!"

"We couldn't bare it!" Zayn cried 

"The world would never be the same!"

"EXACTLY!" Louis screamed, making the other lads wince. He only laughed, tears forming in his eyes. "That's just it," he said, pointing a menacing finger.

The boys shook their heads. Malice corrupted Lou's once kindhearted eyes. "Don't you get it? Of course the world will never be the same! Are you stupid!!?" His voice raised dramatically. He took a shuddering breath, tears threatening to spill. Composing himself, he continued with a charismatic grin. "Now, I don't mean to sound arrogant. When I say the world would never be the same, I mean it for the best."

And with that last sentence, Harry finally figured out what it was all about.

"Louis," he said, his voice showing nothing but sincerity. "Oh, Louis. My love, baby. Don't tell me-"

"Don't tell you what? The truth? Harry, you've always been so happy, positive, lovely. I love you, my dear. But you need to face the truth," Louis stated, suddenly becoming stern. "All I do is ruin everything. Don't you get it!!? I'm only a burden to everyone, it's just be better if I was gone!" He exclaimed. His hands trembled, making the trigger of the barrel shake.

"That's not true!" Niall cried. "You've done nothing to deserve death! Nothing to deserve this!"

"You have no idea! The things I've done, the lives I've ruined, the things I've seen!" Louis paced the hardwood floor. "In fact, not only have I ruined lives, I've _taken_ them!" He screamed. The boys' faced visibly paled. Louis smirked. "Whoops, did I say that out loud? My bad. Well, it's not like it matters. I'll be gone anyways!" He laughed. "Yeah, you heard me right. I've killed people. Murdered them and their loved ones, taken all their money, their belongings, keeping them all to myself! It's not that even that I hated them. I just knew I'd never get caught. I never have! Not once! And you know what? I don't even care! Not a single ounce of regret!" He smiled evilly. Everyone around him had tears streaming down their faces. And he loved it 

"So now you know! Your friend and band mate. A mass murderer wanted in five states! Escaped from jail 3 times! What a twist!" Louis laughed maniacally. The lads winced. "And you know why I don't regret a single thing!!? Why I've never looked back? Well, here's the truth. I'M FUCKED UP, BOYS! I'M INSANE! CRACKED!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs 

Now the rest of the boys had given up their voices. Their tears doused the floor that they sat upon. They were too scared to move, so there they sat, not believing their own ears.

Louis, however, was on top of the world. After all this time, someone finally knew the truth. "Well, look at that!" He raised his arms to the sky, and yelled to the top of his lungs, "LOUIS TOMLINSON, THE PSYCHOPATH!! God, it sounds so great, doesn't it? Got a nice _ring_ to it?" He turned to the boys almost as if he expected an answer, but of course, they stayed silent. Louis pouted. "You're right. It does sound wrong. Maybe...Maybe I should use my _real_ name for once?" He smirked.

"How about...Louis _Denton_. Yeah, that sounds about right!" Louis laughed. The lads gasped. They recognized that name.

"Denton!?" Harry stuttered. "As in, t-the _murderer_?"

"Mhmm," Louis nodded smugly.

"B-But... that's not possible! Denton's eyes are like, bright icy blue... different than yours!" Liam retorted.

"Bright, icy blue...that's quite descriptive. Do you mean like _this_?" And with that, he took out what looked like a contact lenses out of his left eye, revealing a piercing cerulean iris. He removed the second one as well. The lads were silent. Harry looked like he was about to say something, but Louis interrupted him, "Oh, and as for the red hair...yes. Well, that's what dye is for, isn't it? It's no wonder no that my hair could never stay the same shade of brown!" He laughed. "And Lou's makeup really does make me look tanner, doesn't it? Less pale, don't you think?" As the lads mentally put the pieces together, it all started to make sense.

"Uh huh, now you know me, don't you? Not Louis Tomlinson, not Austin, not even Deakin! Then again... that's not even possible now, is it?"

All that was heard in the room was Louis' unsteady breaths. Once they balanced, he lowered his voice to only a whisper.

"Oh, Johanna. What a lovely, kind hearted soul," he fondled over a lost memory. The lads gasped in horror. "Her heart was too big for her body. Always putting others before herself. Giving to the helpless. Always willing to try something new. And _always_ walking around a smile!" He chuckled. "You can only imagine the look on her face when the _bullet_ went through her _skull_."

"YOU MANIAC!" Zayn cried. "You killed your own mother! How could you!!? Why would you do such a thing! You're insane!-"

"SHUT UP!" Louis screamed. He quickly pointed the gun, pulled the trigger, AND-

**_BANG!_ **

Zayn's limp body fell to the floor. Niall, Harry, and Liam scrambled away from the puddle of blood starting to form around their former band mate.

Louis' eyes turned cold, a bitter smile stretching across his face. He twirled the gun in his hands. "You know, that's the most I think I've ever heard him speak. Amazing how even the quiet ones can blabber on like that. Too bad he'll never speak again. Now, unless the rest of you want the same fate as poor Malik over here, you'll follow me."

The remaining three lads shakily stood up, following Louis down the stairs. In the basement, what they saw made their heads spin.

A wide array of weapons, binding materials like belts, rope, and wire, as well as a table with restraints on them. Louis smirked, leading them over to a wall with chains tied to tops. He chained Liam and Harry to the wall, their arms hanging uncomfortably above their heads. But when he got to Niall, he stopped.

"Niall," he spoke, making the smaller lad wince. "You used to wear a lot of _red_ back in the day, seems only fitting that you get to go first," Louis said with a smile. Niall gulped. Silently weeping, he was led over to the table, where he was tied down in a star shape with jagged handcuffs that scraped against his wrists and ankles.

"W-W-Why are you doing this?" Niall weakly asked, before a gag was shoved into his mouth, limiting his ability to speak.

Louis smiled. " _Why_ , you ask?" He said, before going over to one of his many trays, picking out a shining silver pistol, and gazing at his reflection.

"Because it's a hell lot of fun."

 **_BANG!_**  

And with that, Niall gasped as he felt the bullet pierce his stomach. He tried to scream, but the gag over his mouth prevented him from doing so. Louis stood back, watching another one of his best friends struggle against the pain, a mess of red forming across his stomach where he had been shot. Louis pulled the trigger a couple more times, just to insure his death came quick. Minutes later, Niall's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he stopped struggling. Louis felt the limp boy's pulse, and when no heart beat found, he released the body, throwing it across the tile floor. He'd take care of that later 

Pretending to dust his hand off, Louis made his way over to the remaining two. Liam and Harry, who had looked to him in fear. They had an endless stream of tears running down their faces 

"Y-You murderer," Liam muttered, repulsed. "How could you? 

"How could I? What ever do you mean? Louis asked, acting hurt. Throwing his hands in front of him, he said, "I let him off easy! At least he went quick! 

"Quick? Easy? You shot his stomach and watched him bleed out! You call that _easy_? 

"Yes I do," Louis replied. He tugged Liam's shirt, bringing their faces together. "And it's much less painful than _you'll_ get, since you decided to talk back," he hissed.

Liam gulped, but tried to stay stoic. Louis aggressively grabbed Liam's wrist after unlocking him, but not before getting a rough smack to the face.

_"FUCK!"_

Louis removed a protective hand from his face, before his eyes flashed with anger. "THAT'S IT!"

He stomped over to the other brunette, who was desperately attempting to unlock Harry's restraints, but no avail 

Liam felt a sharp pain pierce his left shoulder. He turned his head quickly only to see the blood trickling down his shoulder, and Louis with a serrated silver blade in his hand, seething with rage. The brown-eyed boy let out a small cry before Louis roughly grabbed him by the wrist and slammed him onto the table. Liam's head spun from the contact, and before he knew it, he was tied up with a gag over his mouth. Louis had an evil scowl on his face 

"You _dare_ try to FIGHT?" Louis growled, making a deep slash in Liam's stomach. He screamed, but the cloth muffled his cries. "You idiot!" The man scolded. He made 2 deep cuts on the man's arms. A fountain of red appeared. "What's the point!!?" He screamed, before repeatedly scraping the restrained lad's thigh with a serrated knife. Tears of pain trickled down Liam's face. It was then that Louis pulled out a large machete and held it to Liam's neck. He pressed down, each point making a small dot of blood.

"You already knew you were going to _die_ ," he whispered, removing the knife.

Louis went back to his table and pulled out a small vile filled with a fizzing clear liquid. He opened it cautiously with thick gloves on, ignoring the cloud of smoke it created right in front of his eyes. Louis then dropped it onto Liam's openly bleeding wounds, the liquid bubbling up and fizzing like cooking oil. This made him scream in agony. Whatever the mysterious liquid was, it burned like hell. It felt as if someone had set fire to Liam's body. He cried and he cried for mercy, as the painful burning sensations spread through his body, like the venom of a snake.

Louis smiled. "That's it, pretty bird," he cooed, removing the cloth from Liam's mouth that was stained with tears. "Sing for me."

"PLEASE LOUIS! MAKE IT STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU! I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST PLEASE! STOP!" Liam screamed at the top of his lungs, as he felt his skin and blood scorch in agony.

"That's it, LiLi..." Louis said, wistfully with his eyes closed. "Beg."

"PLEASE!!! I FEEL LIKE MY SKIN IS BURNING! HELP ME, PLEASE! LOUIS! HARRY! ANYONE! SAVE ME!"

Louis laughed, putting the closed vile back into its original place. Taking his gloves off, he said, "Oh please. No one can save you now. It's just you, me, Harry, all my favorite toys," he smiled evilly. "And _Satan_."

After a couple long, excruciating minutes, Liam's screams died down into only whimpers. His wounds were raw and bloody. He cried, "P-P-Please, Louis. N-No more."

Louis chuckled. "What, you don't want any more? I've got some left-"

"NO! Stab me! Shoot me! Hang me! I don't care! K-Kill me already, just...just make it quick. I'm done. I-I'm ready," Liam wept. He didn't want any more pain. Some sort of relief. But he knew that the only way out was death. So that's what he wanted 

Louis smirked. "As you wish..." he went over to a closed wooden cabinet. When he opened it, a wide array of guns were revealed. He picked out a medium-sized, jet black shotgun from the top left. The brunette twirled it in his hands before putting it down on the table. And surprisingly, he unlocked Liam's restraints 

Liam stared at him confusedly. "Why did you let me go?" He whispered. The brunette stood up, but stumbled unsteadily from the cuts and slashes on his legs and stomach. His whole body ached.

"Because," Louis replied, extending his arm with the gun in his hand. "I knew you wouldn't leave. You'd be too scared to."

Liam didn't say anything. It was true. He knew that there's no way he could ever forget the events of the last few hours. He could never live peacefully. Never sleep at night now that he'd seen two of his friends be killed, himself be tortured painfully, and lastly, knowing that Louis was still alive, out there somewhere, he'd never be able to live it down 

So with that last thought, he hesitantly took the gun from Louis' hand. And he pointed it to his temple.

"Any last words?" Louis smirked.

"I guess it's true," Liam thought aloud. A single tears streamed down his face. "You can never know how close your demons actually are. Even your best friend," he sobbed.

"Well said," Louis clapped.

Liam took a deep, shaky breath. He had one last thought before he pulled the trigger.

_"If only I hadn't gotten out of bed today, maybe two decent human beings would still be alive."_

_Click_. He turned off the safety.

_"Maybe three."_

**_BANG!_ **

"FINALLY!" Louis cheered, seeing Liam's lifeless body drop to the floor. "I've been waiting too long for that sound. What a damn drama queen," he scowled. Kicking the body to the side, he finally approached his last victim.

 "Harry," Louis cooed, stroking the crying lad's cheek. Harry shivered. "My love."

"W-Why did you do this?" He whimpered.

Louis looked perplexed. "Whatever do you mean, Darling? I've barely touched you."

"It's not just that..." Harry's voice broke. "Today...Today I've experienced more pain and shock than anyone should experience in their entire _lifetime_."

Louis didn't say anything.

Harry continued, "Three of my closest friends are _dead_. My boyfriend is a _murderer_. It just feels like a terrible nightmare." He sobbed.

Louis stroked Harry's cheek with his cold hands.

"Oh, baby. This is only the beginning. 

He unlocked Harry. The curly haired ad didn't try to run away. He knew what was coming, and just decided to accept it. Soon enough, he was tied up.

Louis held Harry's restrained hand in his.

"What are you going to do to me?" Harry asked.

"Whatever makes me happy," Louis grinned menacingly. "Whatever I want."

"Yeah?" Harry croaked, his voice hoarse from crying. "Well, do your worst. I can take it."

Louis smirked. "Confidence, now? Getting cocky with me?"

Harry gulped.

Louis chuckled. "God, you're so cute," he cooed. "I just love your voice. I'll leave the gag off for now. I want to hear you, baby."

Harry winced 

"Well, without anymore delay," Louis clapped his hand together. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Harry blinked back tears. Even though he was terrified, he refused to show it.

"Now don't be scared, Hazza," Louis smiled. "It's just me, you know I love you. 

"If you loved me, you wouldn't do this."

"Do what? What do you want me to do!?"

"Kill me! Just fucking kill me!" Harry screamed. "Obviously it isn't that hard, you demented psychopath! 

Louis stopped. He stared forward, a vacant look in his eyes. Like he was contemplating something.

Harry just laid there. "What?"

Louis blinked twice. Like he was back from his own insane world. "You're right."

Harry's eyes widened. He must have misheard. "W-What? What's that supposed to mean?"

Before he knew it, Harry was free. Louis unlocked his restraints without a word 

Harry didn't know what to do. Should he leave? Should he wait? Should he shoot Louis? What was going on 

"Why d-did you let me go?" He asked.

"Because you made an excellent point, Harold." Louis complimented 

"What?" Harry asked confusedly. "What point? What point is there besides the point of your sick knife?"

"Killing really isn't that hard. Living, however. That's even worse," Louis said, showing no emotion.

"What the hell is that supposed to m-"

Louis pressed his lips to Harry's, cutting him off.

When he pulled away, Harry looked to Louis in confusion.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I wanted something enjoyable before I go. 

"What's that's supposed to m-" It was then that Harry noticed the pistol in Louis' hand.

"Goodbye, Harry. Live for me."

"Wait, LOUIS!-"

**_BANG!_ **

 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two to Five Shots Spent.

Harry finally knew what it meant.

Living _is_ difficult. Harry learned that the hard way.

2 years. 2 _fucking_ years. Of torture. The worst 2 years of his life.

Sure. Physically, he was fine. He escaped that room without even a scratch.

His mind, however. It was in complete turmoil. He has witnessed things that no one else could even imagine. Since then, the time after consisted of therapy, medication, and hospital visits.

But it wasn't enough. No matter how hard he tried, Harry would never forget that day.

Not a moment went by when he didn't wish Louis had just shot him right then and there.

Louis should have killed him that night. Harry should have died that night. He should have _died_  

Harry thought this, sitting on his with a gun in his hand. How he got it wasn't important.

This was the last resort. He couldn't do it anymore.

Louis had told him to live for him.

Harry couldn't. He wouldn't. Why would he grant wishes of the sick, homicidal man who killed all of his loved ones?

"I hope you're happy."

And right before Harry pulled the trigger, he heard a maniacal voice whisper...

_"The last one."_

**_BANG!_ **

 


	3. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't the most cheerful story I've ever written. Sorry. But to make up for it, here's an alternate ending!

"What the hell, man!!?"' Liam exclaimed, a protective hand squeezing Niall's shoulder. "Absolutely not!"

"Why not?" Ben Winston asked. "It'd be amazing! Getting to the dark side of Louis!" 

"I don't think Louis feels like showing his dark side anytime soon," criticized Niall, still a bit pale in the face. "Look at him!"

Meanwhile, Louis quietly wept into Harry's chest, who was soothingly rubbing circles on his back.

"Yeah. A One Direction Horror movie!? Why would the fans want that? Worst idea I've ever heard!" Zayn chastised. "We agreed to nothing like this!"

"I don't think it's a good idea," Harry said. He cooed softly to the whimpering smaller boy in his arms. "And I don't think Louis is too fond of it either. 

Louis sniffed. "I-I'm not sure about the ending..."

"Or the beginning," Zayn argued.

"Or any of it!" Liam yelled.

Ben groaned. "You boys are unbelievable. What about Louis being a secret murderer and then brutally killing all of his friends and other loved ones isn't appealing to you?"

...

"WAhaAhAaHa!" Louis cried 

"NO!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"GET OUT!"

"Shh, sh Louis it's okay-"

"GOD!" Louis sobbed, tears streaming down his face. "I HATE THIS!" He wept.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Niall screamed.

Liam joined in, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!?"

"THAT'S IT. WE'RE GOING!" Zayn stood up.

"Fine, fine!" Winston groaned. Pulling a huge bitchface, he asked, "Anything else you guys wanna say?"

Louis turned around.

"Just one."

_WHAM!_

The lads stood back seeing Ben Winston clench his jaw. There was a red mark where Louis' ring nicked him 

"Go fuck yourself."

The boys slammed the door behind them. They left the building, and probably weren't coming back any time soon.

"God. The nerve," Niall muttered. "A horror movie? Yeah right!"

"I know. My Louis? A murderer?" Harry scoffed. "He's too sweet. 

Louis smiled. "Thanks. And don't worry. I've never thought about it, nor killed anyone."

The lads smiled and kept walking, but they didn't hear Louis whisper under his breath 

_"Well, not yet..."_

**Author's Note:**

> I know. A bit intense for my first work since the break. Sorry


End file.
